Presa
by Mello Evans
Summary: Chris acreditava estar se encurralando na própria armadilha, mas seria mesmo verdade? .:Slash. Smut. NC-17. MetaFic. Hiddlesworth:.


●**Slash. Lemon. Hiddlesworth****. NC-17. MetaFic (**_sim, eu sou doente_**). Sem beta (**_qualquer erro, mil desculpas_**). Smut. Leve humor.●**

**Nota da Mello: **Aqui você vai encontrar um macho em cima de outro macho (_e são os atores, por sinal_) e depois fazendo coisas absurdamente imorais; a autora está _enferrujada_, mas fez de coração; os atores não me pertencem, no entanto continuo querendo comer o Thomas William Hiddleston. _**Enjoy**_.

* * *

_**Presa**_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

Christopher Hemsworth, Australiano, 28 anos. Essas eram as principais informações da pobre vítima do calculado e bem humorado Tom.

Na realidade Chris sentia-se assim, uma fera acuada depois de ter caído na armadilha do caçador, muito embora o outro ator nada tivesse a ver – afinal o ele acreditava que estivesse se encurralando no próprio ardil – com aqueles calores que se formavam em seu baixo ventre.

"_Tudo é apenas criação da sua mente, Christopher, só isso. Acalme-se, seu idiota!"_

O loiro tamborilou nervosamente os dedos nos joelhos enquanto observava sentado mais aparte dos outros o interprete de Loki brincar com Mark Rufallo, que não parava de paparicar Tom desnecessariamente e provocar seus ciúmes, e o filho deste. Ele conhecera o Inglês há muito mais tempo que todos aqueles que davam agora uma de super-heróis da Marvel e não mereciam ficar assim tão próximos dele. Ou seria ele que merecia ficar mais perto do que qualquer outro...?

Aquilo era uma injustiça.

Afinal fora Chris quem sofrera calado em todas as gravações de Thor, que quase engolira água benta para não cometer qualquer heresia _contra_ aquela pele sedutoramente branca, _contra_ o corpo delgado que pedia para ser comprimido em direção ao seu, _contra_ o volume entre aquelas pernas em um convite escrachado para que ele chupasse até ver o outro se contorcer de prazer e _contra_ aqueles lábios finos que se angulavam em um sorriso aberto para ele toda vez em que Hiddleston tirava uma brincadeira com o australiano que se segurava para não voar em cima de todo aquele pecado.

Por que aquele ator de uma figa tinha que ser assim, **tão lindo**?

Certo que o ator que encarnava Thor e divinamente bem, diga-se de passagem, sabia manter-se no controle, não por completo afinal não tinha como ele mandar totalmente em reações biológicas e isso implicava naquele seu amigão que se localizava centímetros mais abaixo de seu abdômen.

Mas o pior não era quando ele ficava apenas observando como um completo idiota o outro se enturmar com todo o elenco de Avengers e fazer ele se morder de despeito. O ruim – ou bom, ele ainda não saberia dizer – era agüentar aquelas provocações dúbias daquele inglês dos infernos, embora Hemsworth tivesse suma certeza que o outro estava mais para ser o próprio nirvana, que instigavam ainda mais sua mente a trabalhar horas extras.

– Hey, Chris! – Tom quase gritou a todos sorrisos em direção ao loiro ainda nas vestes de Loki. – Onde está o meu Avenger favorito? Queremos ver seu Mjounir, Thor!

O loiro engoliu em seco enquanto todos riam da piada, não achou nenhuma graça com aquilo, se bem que ele adoraria mostrar o mjounir de Thor para Loki. Aaah... Como ele queria. Mordeu o lábio inferior diante de sua visão mental e sorriu meio de lado por saber como sua mente viajava naquela criatura de cabelos negros que lhe observava se levantar e ir em direção ao pequeno grupo.

– Então você quer ver meu mjounir, Loki? – Disse com sua voz grave e sorriu.

Robert soltou uma gargalhada enquanto trocava olhares cúmplices com Evans e sussurrava para o mesmo. – Aí tem...

Tom apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, era ele quem geralmente fazia essas brincadeiras, era ele quem encurralava a caça, então resolveu devolver...

– Essa é a hora em que nós nos beijamos e declaro o quanto eu quero o seu mjounir? – Todos só ouviram uma risada feminina ao fundo de Scarlet.

Mark de queixo caído só teve a ação de tapar os ouvidos do filho.

– Ok. – Chris se deu por vencido sorrindo em divertimento, se bem que aquilo bem que poderia ser verdade.

O dia correu cansativo, porém o elenco se dava muito bem e os atores sempre tiravam brincadeiras entre os intervalos das tomadas e o pobre australiano sempre tentava não pensar na idéia de que já deixara há muito tempo de estar encurralado, afinal ele tinha quase a certeza de encontrar-se enjaulado cara vez que aquele olhar azul e inglês cruzava com o seu, por isso ele sempre torcia para o fim do dia chegar e ir ao seu apartamento descansar.

Longe era mais fácil.

Quando tudo terminou e Christopher terminava de tirar todo o aparato de Deus nórdico e guardar aquela roupa que com certeza pediria para ele quando terminasse de gravar o filme, ele teve sua última surpresa do dia. Fora o tiro de misericórdia de seu _caçador_ Thomas William.

– Hey! – Tom chamou seu amigo.

– Hey. – Devolveu vendo o outro já sem o figurino, apenas com um jeans escuro que o deixava totalmente sexy e uma T-shirt com gola em _V _cinzenta que ressaltava ainda mais a cor dos olhos deste.

– Cara, 'tô com um super problema e eu queria saber se você podia me ajudar.

Por breves segundos várias imagens imorais e nada absurdas (pelo menos não para ele) passaram na cabeça aloirada e australiana, só Deus sabia de que forma ele poderia ajudar seu amigo de elenco.

– O que você quiser. – Aquilo era sério.

– Posso dormir com você? – A voz soou mais rouca do que de costume e o inglês só pode abrir um sorriso meio tímido.

– O... Quê? – Piscou.

Aquelas palavras demoraram a ser processadas em sua mente. Ele devia ter entendido errado, quem sabe fosse descolorante demais no cabelo, talvez ele estivesse com fome, cansado, estressado, sob muita pressão e tensão sexual que ele não conseguia resolver, pois afinal o objeto de seu desejo em questão era outro homem e fazia papel de seu irmão no filme (e para piorar aquilo só deixava tudo ainda mais erótico...).

– É estranho, eu sei. – Deu uma risadinha sem muito humor. – Mas como você sabe, eu estou no apartamento de um amigo meu arquiteto só que ele simplesmente só me avisou agora que vai precisar ficar sozinho, se é que me entende... E, bom... Eu conheço você há mais tempo e me senti mais a vontade pedindo pra você.

– Ahh, claro, entendo. O cara deve 'tá querendo um tempo pra levar uma namorada no lugar e tal. – Tentou quebrar o gelo.

– Namorado.

– Como?

– Na realidade é o namorado dele, eu não queria atrapalhar os dois. Imagina só... – E soltou uma risada alta, ele adorava ver graça nas coisas com tudo e isso só o deixava ainda mais bonito.

O loiro balbuciou algo sem nexo desejando também ter um, mas só servia se fosse aquela criatura que parecia ter sido desenhada despudoradamente para tirar o seu juízo.

– Algum problema? – O outro perguntou. – Eu pedi a você por que eu achei que voc...

– Tudo bem! – Apressou-se desenhando um sorriso no rosto antes que Tom achasse algum outro canto para ir, não sabia se era uma boa idéia aquilo tudo depois de tanto tempo que passara imaginando coisas tecnicamente impossíveis e elas meio que se davam uma chance de serem reais.

"_De novo, Christopher? Vários amigos seus já dormiram na sua casa e você não sentiu absolutamente nada. NADA seu imbecil."_ – De novo aquela voizinha interior lhe dizia algumas verdades... _"Foco, Christopher, FOCO!"_

Embora o _**foco**_ de seu olhar quisesse descer por todo aquele corpo branco e se fixar em um ponto estritamente volumoso. Deus dos Céus, se "quietinho" já era daquele jeito então como seria em "ação"? Bendita seja a Inglaterra, Deus salve a Rainha e todos os seus vassalos...

– Vem... – Ele era bem conhecido por sua voz sempre grave demais, imponente, porém ela parecia meio fraca, na realidade ele parecia já meio verde, quase tendo um ataque do coração. Lembrou daqueles senhores com a idade já avançada que insistiam em tomar certos remédios para continuar a "levantar" e dar conta do serviço, se bem que ele nem precisava tomar nada, seria só ver o outro nu que ele gozaria sem nem mesmo ser tocado.

– Olha... – O moreno chamou. – Eu vou pegar só algumas coisas lá no apartamento dele, você me dá o endereço que eu vou em seguida. Tudo bem pra você?

O loiro arrazoou que talvez quando seu amigo chegasse lá quem sabe o encontrasse morto em cima da cama só na expectativa do que nem poderia vir a acontecer entre ele e Tom em um apartamento luxuoso e na penumbra. No entanto Chris apenas anotou o endereço e estendeu o papel na direção do seu objeto de desejo.

– Te espero lá...

E ele esperaria, com toda a certeza.

**-x-**

Christopher tinha acabado de tomar seu banho e estava apenas com a toalha amarada na cintura enquanto andava de um lado para o outro e de vez em quando olhava pela janela. Parecia um adolescente esperando a garota chegar em seu primeiro encontro só que não havia garota nenhuma e muito menos um encontro.

"_Ele só vai dormir aqui, só isso, SÓ ISSO!"_

Era só aquilo mesmo, mas bem que ele queria bem mais, bem mais mesmo! E só de pensar nisso suas veias doíam de ansiedade, estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

E se ele não se agüentasse? Se ele desse um beijo no outro? Será que Tom aceitaria? Ele parecera bem receptivo com relação ao amigo gay, mas uma coisa era tolerar e outra bem diferente era ser. Se bem que o loiro nem se considerava um, por que Thomas era uma exceção e nem tinha como não ser, afinal aquela beleza inglesa era demais para sua mente.

Mas se ele gemesse o nome do outro enquanto dormia? Ele tinha às vezes aquelas paranóias de pensar tanto que acabava sonhando e acordando mais do que animado. Sentiu-se vergonhosamente um moleque, mas era homem e o que tivesse de acontecer ele arcaria com os seus débitos, embora ele não quisesse perder aquela amizade. Tom um dia dissera que o tinha como irmão e não queria estragar tudo. Além de que o outro era maduro, tinha sua vida, era bem mais velho que ele e quem sabe tivesse juízo – coisa que ele não tinha.

O interfone tocou e ele tinha suma certeza de quem estava do outro lado, seria melhor fingir que não estava em casa? Não, claro que não. Não negaria qualquer coisa que Hiddleston o pedisse. Nada.

Atendeu.

– Alô.

– _É o Tom, cheguei muito tarde?_

– Claro que não, pode subir.

– _Ok._

Que Deus tivesse piedade de sua alma, ele iria queimar no inferno ou aquilo já era o castigo? Era tentação demais em uma só pessoa que ele temia mais do que tudo desmanchar a amizade. A campainha tocou e ele imediatamente abriu a porta.

A primeira reação foi, claro, sentir todos os malditos clichês que o sistema biológico humano obriga qualquer ser humano com o mínimo de paixonite sentir e depois veio a vergonha quando o olhar do outro pesou em seu corpo de cima abaixo com um sorriso meio obtuso na cara. E foi aí que ele se deu conta de que estava apenas de toalha branca e que já estava ficando animadinho, afinal ele não tinha culpa se o inglês ficava tão bem de jaqueta de couro.

– Ahh, foi mal, nem me troquei ainda. – Ele conseguiu apenas colocar um sorriso amarelo em sua cara lavada. – Mas entra. – Deu espaço para o moreno passar.

– Com licença. – Tom entrou em toda a sua educação sempre polida e inglesa... – Mas a casa é sua, fique como quiser, aliás, nossa, enquanto eu estiver aqui. – Completou sorrindo.

O Australiano acompanhou no divertimento desejando que aquilo fosse completamente verdade e foi em direção à cozinha.

– Quer comer alguma coisa? – _Qualquer coisa_, era só pedir.

– Um banho primeiro, - Era impressão de Chris ou o outro lhe comia com os olhos. – uma toalha?

– Vou já buscar.

Chris aproveitou que o outro estava no banho e trocou-se, seus ombros já estavam tensos e quando o interprete de Loki saiu do banho é que ele o convidou.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa? – Inquiriu vendo o moreno apenas de toalha, aquilo era a pior tortura mental, o famoso "tão perto e tão longe"...

– Claro, vamos sair! Adoraria uma noite diferente por aqui. Me espera. – E foi atrás de alguma roupa descente.

**-x-**

Os dois escolheram um pub reservado para que ninguém viesse lhes incomodar, pegaram uma mesa no fim do bar e começaram a conversar sobre várias coisas e entre uma vodka e outra Tom já começara a ficar um pouco alto, ainda estava de jejum e não era bom em tomar algumas doses de álcool.

– Acho melhor irmos, já estou meio zonzo e temos trabalho amanhã. – Falou depois de várias horas ali.

– Tem razão. – Disse, mas ainda se sentia bem. – Eu dirijo. – Pegou as chaves do carro do inglês, jogou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu pelos fundos para não chamar atenção enquanto segurava o amigo para evitar uma possível queda.

– Opa! – Quase ia tropeçando na viela escura, mas o loiro o segurou pela cintura, apertando-o.

Christopher achava que já tinha sentido de tudo na vida, mas só pensou dessa forma até aquele momento, só até o instante em que provou aquelas mãos brancas e quentes, os dedos finos e delicados se comprimirem em sua blusa de botão vermelho-sangue e suas respirações se cruzarem.

O coração acelerou e não tinha como não acelerar, mas no mesmo instante quase parou quando viu o moreno lhe olhar com um olhar vago, quase perdido, dilatado pelo excesso de vodka e tocar os lábios nos seus. Foi tão de leve que o australiano pensou mesmo se aquilo havia sido real ou só uma peça pregada por sua mente masoquista ou apenas a brisa da noite.

O outro se afastou.

– D-desculpe, Chris. Acho que, – Passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e escuros por causa de seu papel no filme. – bebi demais. – Riu sem jeito tentando se afastar.

– Ok. – Essa foi a única coisa que conseguiu balbuciar com um fiapo de voz, a tensão nos ombros aumentando ainda mais.

Thomas William olhava para baixo tentando manter certa distancia. – Chris, - Ensaiou. – sério, cara, me desc-

O mais novo já estava cansado daquela ladainha toda desde o primeiro filme em que fizeram juntos, aquela era a hora de agir e o resto que Deus (ou mesmo Odin) resolvesse depois. Empurrou o outro para a parede mais próxima e prensou o corpo contra o seu e adorou provar aquilo, sentir a textura quente mesmo que o tecido de algodão e ainda os separasse, passou a mão pelo rosto levemente triangular, tocou o queixo fino, os lábios na mesma proporção e levemente úmidos e avermelhados. Ahh, como ele queria morder, sugar, sentir a língua se enroscar na sua em uma sincronia perfeita.

E ele fez, **como não faria?**

Agarrou o outro ali mesmo, a ereção crescendo, ganhando volume no em seu jeans claro, sentindo o outro corresponder na mesma intensidade, provando uma mão viajar por seu abdômen e um gemido abafado dentro de sua boca.

De repente ele não era mais a caça e se fosse já era a hora de sair da jaula, provar da carne e quentura de seu amado caçador e por em prática todas as suas paranóias perversas e imorais.

– Tom, - começou rouco. – eu quero você.

Ele apenas sorriu e mordeu levemente o canto da boca enquanto balançava a cabeça e olhava para o lado para não encará-lo.

Christopher segurou-se severamente para não voar novamente no outro como um falcão no ninho, sua respiração estava sôfrega e suas mãos levemente trêmulas. O que seu colega de elenco diria? O que ele iria responder? Como ficaria a relação deles dali pra frente? Será que ficaria pelo menos alguma coisa? Diriam "oi" um para o outro? Tudo dependia do que o outro respondesse, sentia-se um menino com aquelas pernas bambas, se não estivesse apoiando-se na parede daquela rua escura já havia desabado no chão.

– Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – A voz rouca era firme e aparentemente calma.

O loiro esperava ouvir muita coisa, talvez um "me respeite", quem sabe algo mais efusivo como "vá se fuder", alguns xingamentos com direito à palavra "gay" pelo meio da oração, no entanto nada, nenhuma reação. Positiva ou negativa.

Maldita frieza européia...

Hiddleston apenas pegou as chaves de suas mãos e pediu que o seguisse até o carro, mas ele estava certo, era melhor esquecer aquela balburdia, aquela boca quente, aqueles braços, aqueles lábios, a ereção... Oh Deus, ele já estava enlouquecendo! Era melhor se desculpar antes de chegarem ao seu _apart_ senão o outro iria embora e não se desculparia e o clima estranho se instalaria entre os dois por intermináveis dias.

– Tom, eu queria deixar claro que eu não quis fazer isso. – Disse depois de vários minutos naquele silêncio constrangedor dentro do carro em movimento.

– Não quis? – Buzinou para o portão do condomínio que abria lentamente.

– Sim, não... na realidade sim. – Respirou fundo. – O que eu quero dizer é que eu não vou mais fazer isso, eu espero que nada mude em nos-

O carro deu um solavanco brusco, ambos já haviam entrado no estacionamento. O moreno parou com destreza em uma das vagas escuras, era tarde da noite e tudo estava no mais perfeito silencio, mas não foi isso que assustou o pobre australiano, se é que ele teve tempo para tal ato porque de repente o inglês se desvencilhara do cinto e ficara por cima de seu corpo, sentado sobre suas pernas.

– Eu preciso mesmo falar, Chris? – Sussurrou e o loiro pode sentir todas as suas terminações nervosas entrarem em colapso e um frêmito subir por sua espinha e de dissipar na nuca, lugar onde aqueles dedos finos afagavam levemente seus fios claros.

Não havia sistema nervoso, apenas fios desencapados.

E como todos sabem tudo na vida tem um limite, inclusive o autocontrole de Christopher Hemsworth – algo que ele nunca teve de fato – e ele tratou logo de mandar o que restava para o quinto dos infernos e agarrar o corpo esguio e definido que se movia em seu colo ao passo em que ouvia gemidos e sentia leves mordidas no lóbulo de sua orelha. Aquele que fazia o papel de Deus do trovão respirou pesadamente enquanto mãos se infiltravam por debaixo da camisa e se espalhavam por seu peitoral, ele podia jurar que elas estavam por baixo da epiderme.

As mãos inquietas e nervosas do interprete de Loki arriscavam-se em desafivelar o cinto e descobrir a ereção já dolorida. O loiro nem conseguia raciocinar, o cheiro amadeirado do outro lhe tirava os sentidos e a urgência de sentir aquela pele quente atritar com seu membro só o fazia quase entrar em puro desespero. Ajudou Thomas em deixar seu pênis livre para em questão de segundos ser manejado com maestria entre aqueles dedos macios.

– Ahnm... Tom, eu... – Grunhiu apertando aquelas nádegas perfeitamente desenhadas para serem apalpadas por suas mãos. Ele sentia o sangue bombear ao ponto de explodir suas veias, mas ele realmente achou que fosse mesmo enlouquecer (e ele ainda se perguntou mentalmente como ainda estava com a consciência sã) quando Tom sussurrou imoralmente ao pé do ouvido.

– Chris, eu quero te chupar.

– Então... hunm...

– Vamos pra cima. – Expôs ofegante.

É nesse tipo de momento que o dom da fala simplesmente desaparece como _ocus__pocus_ e faz você apenas menear a cabeça em afirmação enquanto vê aquele corpo afastar-se do seu penosamente.

A subida até o seu andar foi torturante, Thomas William devia ser um sádico maluco por fazê-lo parar o que estavam fazendo tão erótica e fervorosamente várias vezes durante a mesma noite, mas assim que a porta do apartamento fechou, ele sentiu que não era o único que estava sendo torturado, provando aquela pele tão quente e a respiração do outro sair desacertada pelos lábios levemente úmidos. Mas o australiano precisava saber uma coisa, uma única coisa, era dever seu perguntar porque ele sabia que iria enlouquecer se não tivesse uma resposta. Segurou o outro pelos ombros.

– Desde quando?

Baixou as vistas, as pupilas dilatadas escondendo o azul de seus olhos na meia luz do quarto.

– Thor. – Engoliu em seco e o loiro achou que não estava mais à beira de colapso mental nenhum, que não havia caça, vítimas, paranoias ou mesmo caçadores, apenas receio e aquela tensão sexual que seria resolvida ali mesmo, naquele exato momento.

– Eu... – Tentou falar, mas foi brutalmente interrompido por um beijo.

– Cale essa maldita boca. – Encostou sua testa na de seu amigo rindo levemente. – Só... – Parou por breves segundos que pareceram meses para o outro. – Só não ache que estou fazendo isso porque estou bêbado, eu não estou. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando vim dormir aqui. – Encarou o outro azul que estava levemente surpreso.

O loiro preferiu não dizer nada, não seria idiota de na primeira vez verbalizar um _eu te amo_, era clichê demais, embora soubesse que era isso que estava sentindo. Apertou o outro em seu abraço, provando braços circunscrevem seu pescoço.

– Eu quero você, Chris. – Sussurrou sério e carpiu o pano avermelhado da camisa com força, alguns botões voaram, outros preferiram continuar ali para ver o desfecho.

– E eu você. – A voz grave saiu carregada de erotismo e suas mãos não ficavam atrás enquanto exploravam cada pedaço daquela pele branca.

Hemsworth empurrou o corpo a sua frente para a cama caindo sobre logo em seguida, mas não colocando todo o peso, sentindo as pernas do outro tratarem logo de marcar território em volta de sua cintura. Buscou alivio na ereção logo mais abaixo e, por Odin, como aquele volume era gostoso. Puxou a blusa negra de Tom deixando o peitoral a mostra e escutou o outro balbuciando algo inteligível em sua voz rouca ao passo que o aconchegava e arranhava suas costas, puxando-o para mais contato e o loiro não reclamou – jamais reclamaria.

Tom removeu a calça do australiano, retirando o resto da camisa, deixando-o apenas de _box_ negra e este quase foi à loucura quando assistiu Hiddle retirar a própria lenta e dolorosamente. Engoliu em seco observando a excitação, o volume grande que intumescia cada vez mais, abaixou-se em direção à cueca verde lodo – parece que não era só Loki que gostava de verde ali –, beijou o abdômen, descendo, descendo mais um pouco até chegar à área coberta apenas pelo tecido. Puxou com os dentes em auxilio com os dedos, deixando a excitação ao relento.

Agora quem queria chupar era ele e ele não ficaria só na vontade, umedeceu os lábios e abocanhou com gula, fome. Era difícil colocar toda aquela excitação em sua boca, mas não parou – porque estava bom, muito bom na realidade – sentiu mãos se embrenharem em seus cabelos lhe incitando a continuar mais daquele sobe e desce, apalpando cada pedaço desnudo, admitindo manchas arroxeadas com suas mãos grossas de encontro à pele fina, deixando marcas avermelhadas de que quem era o proprietário ali era ele apenas.

E ele subiu, desceu, subiu novamente e quantas vezes fosse preciso só para ouvir mais daqueles gemidos.

– Isso... isso, Chris. – Hiddleston o encorajava a continuar mais daquela balburdia em seu baixo ventre, movendo-se de encontro aquele músculo embevecido de saliva que fazia movimentos circulares bem na ponta, quase o fazendo gozar ali mesmo.

O loiro arriscou uma olhava para cima e teve que se segurar para não chegar ao seu ápice sem sequer penetra-lo. Tom parecia um daqueles anjos caídos que vem ao mundo apenas com o desígnio de levá-lo a perdição. Os cabelos negros, revoltos, e algumas mechas caindo sobre o rosto branco, a boca fina e levemente entreaberta de onde escapavam choramingos roucos, o peito arfando, os dedos longos lhe acariciando, incitando a continuar lhe sugando desesperadamente.

Se ele o chamasse para o inferno Christopher iria sem nem ao menos hesitar, mas aquilo não era o inferno, era o paraíso e talvez nem isso chegasse perto do que o interprete de Thor Odinson sentiu ao ser puxado com exigência pelos cabelos para um beijo, para um convite imoral que ele jamais recusaria. Pois embora estivesse sem nenhuma algema ou mesmo amarrado era impossível sair dali até que Thomas William Hiddleston o ordenasse.

– Dentro de mim, Chris, agora, por favor. – Disse suplicante e não precisou pedir duas vezes.

Christopher sugou os próprios dedos enquanto saia de cima de seu _amigo_ e o virava gentilmente de costas. Beijou a nuca, fazendo um caminho erótico e de saliva até o meio daquelas nádegas durinhas. Estava tão excitado que era capaz de gozar assim que penetrasse o outro. Voltou-se novamente para a nuca, dando leves selinhos enquanto introduzia forçoso o primeiro dedo ouvindo um choramingo de dor e consentimento.

– Hanmm... – Lambeu a boca seca preparando-se para o segundo que logo veio, ardia, era incomodo, mas simplesmente perdia os sentidos quando os mesmos chegavam ao fundo.

– Que mais, quer? – A voz inerentemente grave só fazia o moreno arfar ainda mais.

A resposta do outro foi virar-se parcialmente e selar os lábios de ambos em um beijo quente, as línguas se confundindo e as mãos indecentes. Hemsworth segurou-o com propriedade e aplicou pressão, forçando a entrada, controlando-se o quanto podia para estender aquele momento, por que Tom era quente, apertado e os dedos finos do mesmo que seguravam o seu quadril, puxando para mais proximidade, só pioravam ainda mais o seu estado.

– Ahnm... – Hora movia-se, hora empinava-se para ser ainda mais penetrado, levou uma das mãos até sua excitação, masturbando-se na mesma cadencia que a do outro ator.

O loiro segurou a sua mão, aquilo não terminaria assim, ele ainda tinha muito a fazer, queria que Tom não esquecesse aquela noite jamais e, principalmente, queria repeti-la várias e várias vezes. Aumentou a velocidade e a cada minuto tudo ganhava ainda mais proporção, mais desejo e não se aguentou gozando sem sequer perguntar se podia, se era permitido.

O moreno grunhiu ao sentir o líquido quente em seu interior, reclamando por o outro ter chegado antes dele, era bom, mas ele ainda não estava nem perto.

Christopher vendo aquilo virou o outro de costas para a cama, sentindo aquele cheio de sexo que o outro exalava, lambeu os lábios ficando por cima mais uma vez de Tom. Desceu mais uma vez sugando aquela ereção firme, e sem aviso-prévio sentou-se sobre, empalando, ouvindo um gemido de surpresa e libido.

– Aaahnmunm... – Forçava-se enquanto falava palavras vagas, sem nexo, sentindo Hiddleston segurar cada lado de seu corpo e ajudar arremetendo-se.

– Você é tão... ahh... – Jogou a cabeça para trás espalhando os cabelos nos lençóis macios e brancos enquanto sentia um corpo imoralmente forte cavalgar em seu membro. Ele só podia estar alucinando, aquele loiro australiano não estava se atracando libidinosamente com ele ali. Não podia!

– Eu vou... – Tentou avisar em meio a toda aquela cadencia asselvajada, mas gozou libertinamente dentro daquele lugar que de tão apertado comprimia seu juízo.

Ambos ainda sentiam os espasmos quando se jogaram na cama e se aninharam suados no travesseiro e terminaram sua noite em um beijo sôfrego e quente.

Realmente Tom era um caçador exímio que levava sua caça premeditadamente para onde quisesse, mas o moreno não cometera nenhum crime, o ator que interpretava Thor já era dele sem nenhuma armadilha sequer.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Sabe, eu pensei nesse ship e tal, achei lindo de morrer, mas eu não sou doida (embora gente de off duvide), é só coisa da minha mente e talz, mas depois de ver um certo vídeo deles em uma Con, percebi que... peloamordeDeus só vê quem não quer. #Aloka. _

_Bem, como eu disse, não está boa, perdi o tino e acho que não vou recuperar tããão cedo... **Review**?_


End file.
